Unbelievable
by haveapleasanttomorrow
Summary: Ann ends up confused after Ron admits his feelings for her. Will things work out for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just something that I thought of yesterday, so here it is. (Also this is my first oneshot, and I'm pretty proud of it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parks and Rec obviously, because if I did my writing would be way better.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. And I couldn't believe who the father was.

See, about a month ago Leslie and Ben were in Indianapolis for a week, and the parks department invited me out for drinks. I, having nothing better to do, accepted. Well it turns out that they didn't want to actually talk to me. Andy and April were sitting in a corner booth, and whenever I looked over they were laughing. Tom and Jean-Ralphio were hitting on every girl in the club, and Chris had found a girl who must have said that she was into jogging. I wasn't even going to try talking to Jerry, so I sat down next to Ron.  
"Hello Ann," Ron said as I sat down. I was a little surprised that he even acknowledged me, but I decided to roll with it.  
"I don't think they really wanted me here tonight," I said surprised at the statement that came out of my mouth. Ron didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
"Well I'm glad you showed up tonight," he said. I was taken by surprise at his words. Ron Swanson was glad that I showed up?  
"Really?" I asked, still surprised by what he had said. He just nodded.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ron had said. After about fifteen minutes of silence, I decided to call it a night.  
"Well, Ron, I think I'm going to go home," I said as I stood up. I didn't expect a response, and I didn't receive one. I walked out quickly.  
"Wait, Ann!" I stopped walking and turned to see who was behind me. It was Ron. I waited for him to say something. Instead, he kissed me.  
Ron Swanson kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed him back.  
"Do you want to go back to my house?" I tried to ask in between kisses. I guess Ron understood what I was asking, because he nodded and stopped kissing me. I took his hand and led him to my car.  
I knew I was speeding, but at the moment I didn't give a damn.  
I unlocked the door and as soon as we were inside, Ron pushed me up against the wall. After a minute or so, I motioned toward the bedroom and he nodded.  
I woke up the next morning confused at what had happened the night before. The bed next to me was empty, so I got up and walked out into the living room. Ron was sitting on the couch.  
"Good morning?" I said, cautiously as I sat down next to him on the couch.  
"About last night," Ron said as I stopped him. I knew what he was going to say.  
"Look, Ron, I know how this works. We just act like it never happened," I said as he sighed.  
"That's the thing," He said with a pause. "I don't want to act like that didn't happen."  
I was in shock. Was Ron telling me that he had has feelings for me? He hardly ever spoke to me, why would he have feelings for me?  
"Well," I said with a pause. "I don't know." I sighed.  
"I'll just give you time to think," he said, kissing my forehead before he walked out.

* * *

After that morning, I avoided Ron. I mean, I liked him, but I didn't want to start something with him right now. I never told Leslie what had happened, because I didn't know how she would respond.

But now I was pregnant, and Ron was the father. I had no idea what to do, especially since I had avoided him since that morning.

* * *

I decided that I would tell him after work, just to get it over with.

The clock moved slowly throughout the day, and I got absolutely no work done. Leslie and I ate lunch together like we had planned, and when she asked me what was wrong, I just blamed everything on PMS. I knew she was so busy with work that she would just change the topic.  
When five o'clock hit, I nervously walked over to Ron's office. Luckily the whole parks department had already left.  
"Hey," I said once I walked in his office. He looked up, surprised.  
"Hello, Ann," Ron said.  
"Can we talk?" I asked as he nodded. I closed the door and sat down across from him. "So I've been thinking about what you told me that morning, and I have feelings for you too."  
"Well then, do you want to go get some dinner?" He asked. I nodded. "Then let's go."  
"Wait, Ron," I said, stopping him before he walked through the door. I leaned up and kissed him.  
"Just wanted to make sure that it was like I remembered," I said with a smirk. He gave me a smile and pulled me out the door.  
We rode in silence to the restaurant. Silence is something I have just recently gained an appreciation for, and I think that was because of Ron. I still knew I talked too much, but I guess Ron didn't mind.  
"Where are we going?" I asked after riding in silence for almost forty five minutes.  
"To one of the greatest restaurants ever," he said. I just laughed.  
"Well is it close to here?" I asked. "Because I'm getting hungry." Ron smiled.  
"We'll be there soon enough," He said.  
I knew that I probably shouldn't keep my pregnancy a secret from him, but I was literally so scared to tell him. How would he react? Would he think that I just said that I had feelings for him because I'm pregnant? Because that's definitely not true. Being pregnant had nothing to do with confessing my true feelings for him, it just pushed what I was procrastinating to tell him to now.  
We finally made it to the restaurant, and luckily it was pretty empty so we were able to get our food pretty quickly.  
"Look, Ann, I don't want anybody else to know about us, okay? At least for now, especially since if Tammy two finds out you're dead meat, and I don't want that," he said. I nodded in agreement, thinking about Tammy two coming after me for being with Ron.  
"Trust me, I'm actually scared to ever tell Leslie, since I have no clue how she'll respond," I said as he nodded in agreement.  
"So what made you choose today to stop ignoring me?" Ron asked as I sighed. He had practically opened the window for me, but I was still too scared to tell him.  
"Well I had been avoiding you because I didn't know how to tell you," I said with a pause. "There's another reason too, but I'm going to tell you that one later." One thing I really like about Ron is that he doesn't try to pry stuff out of you.  
We finished eating, and the waitress brought us our check. Instead of being pretty drunk like we were before, both of us had stuck with water (me for the obvious reason) and it was kind of nice to know that neither of us were drunk, and that it was actually us talking.  
"Do you want to go back to your house?" Ron asked me. I shrugged.  
"I don't really care," I said. Ron sighed with relief. I guess he was expecting me to bail out on the sex or something.  
"Then we can go back to my cabin," He said, pushing the gas pedal harder. I guess once Ron had sex on his mind, he became more aggressive. "It's closer than either of our houses," he added. I put my hand on his knee.  
"You don't need to speed, I'll still want to have sex when we get there," I said, a little surprised that I had said that. He smiled as I felt us decelerate.  
"Sorry," he said as we turned onto a gravel road. I assumed that we were almost there, but I couldn't really tell since there was nothing but woods around us.  
Luckily, I was right, and we turned into the driveway of his cabin within a few minutes.  
"Look, Ron," I said after we were inside. He turned to face me, and I took a step closer. "Another reason why I chose today to tell you how I felt is because I couldn't take it anymore. I love you, Ron," I said, getting softer with each word.  
"I love you too, Ann," he said, with a soft tone that I've never imagined from him. The romantic side of Ron was something that I didn't really know what to expect, but it had yet to disappoint. I smiled at Ron as he leaned down and kissed me.  
After a few minutes of us making out in the hallway, Ron picked me up (I giggled, of course) and carried me down the hallway to his bedroom.  
After we had had sex, Ron pulled me close in his arms. I still couldn't believe it. He said he loved me. I had spent a whole month in denial because I thought he just wanted us to have sex again. But he actually cared for me.  
"Are you asleep?" Ron mumbled softly into my hair.  
"No," I whispered back. I'm not sure why I whispered, I guess I didn't want to ruin the mood.  
"I've never told anybody I loved them before," he said softly. I rolled over to face him.  
"Really? Neither of the Tammies?" I asked. He shook his head.  
"They are both bitches that I never loved, I may have fallen into their spell, but I never loved them," he said softly. I was surprised at how much Ron was talking, and I was even more surprised that I was the first person that he's ever loved. That made me feel a little guilty, since I still hadn't told him my secret. I finally couldn't take the guilt. I sat up with a sigh, and Ron sat up next to me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't respond for a second.  
"Look, Ron, there's one more reason why I decided on today to tell you everything," I said with a pause, trying to avoid saying it. "I don't know how you're going to respond to this, and I think you have a right to hate me after I tell you."  
"I highly doubt that I'll hate you," He said, taking my hand.  
"Ron, I'm," I took a deep breath before finishing the statement. " Ron I'm pregnant."  
I felt his grip tighten on my hand, and I just gave him a minute to let it sink in.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.  
"I'm positive. I took multiple home pregnancy tests and I ran a couple of tests during my lunch break at the hospital," I said softly.  
"Well," Ron said with a sigh. "I'm going to go outside for a few minutes." I think he could tell I was worried that he wouldn't come back. "I'll be back." he walked out of the room. I sighed.  
"Way to go, Ann" I muttered as I laid back down on the bed.  
I told myself that I wasn't going to fall asleep until Ron came back, but I was exhausted and I ended up falling asleep.  
When I woke up, the bed was still empty next to me. I groaned. What had I done?  
I decided I would get out of bed and see what the rest of this cabin was like (plus I had to pee).  
After using the bathroom and trying to do something with my hair, I went outside to see if Ron was still here. I sighed with relief when I saw his car in the driveway. I walked around the cabin, and I found a path that I was pretty sure that Ron went down, so I decided that I would go see.  
After walking for what seemed like forever (it was only fifteen minutes) I finally found Ron. He was sitting on a tree stump, facing the creek. I stopped walking and just stood there, because I was a little scared to approach him, and I figured I could stand there for a few minutes without him hearing me, since the creek was pretty noisy.  
"I know you're standing there," Ron said without turning around. I sighed as I walked over to him. There was (surprisingly enough) another tree stump next to him and he motioned for me to sit down.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled after sitting in silence for a few minutes.  
"What are you sorry for?" Ron asked, finally looking at me. "It's not your fault."  
"I should have just told you when I found out," I said.  
"How long have you known?" He asked softly.  
"Um... For about a week," I said guiltily. "I'm sorry, I was a little scared to tell you."  
"It's okay, Ann," He said with a pause. "I think I would have been scared to tell myself that too. I'm sorry, I stayed out here all night. It was just a lot to wrap my head around. But I've decided that it'll be okay." I smiled at that statement. He stood up and held his arms out. "Come here," He said with a smile. I stood up and hugged him.  
"So do you have food here?" I asked, looking up at him. He laughed.  
"Of course. I don't come here to starve myself," Ron said. I laughed. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast." He put his arm around me as we started for the cabin.  
"I love you, Ann," Ron stopped me before I walked into the cabin. "And I promise to do whatever you need me to do for our baby, okay?" I smiled and nodded with tears in my eyes. I mean, I was so scared to tell him, and now it seemed like everything was going to be okay.  
"I love you too, Ron," I said as I leaned up to kiss him.  
Everything, for at least a moment, seemed perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember how I said this is a one shot? Yeah, it's not. :P**

* * *

"I don't want to tell Leslie," I mumbled. Ron sighed.  
"You have to tell her, Ann. She's you're best friend, don't you think that she deserves to know that you're pregnant?" Ron asked gently. I sighed.  
"That's the thing. I want her to know, but I don't want her to know about us. I know that sounds crazy, especially since she told me about her and Ben the morning after they hooked up."  
"Well you need to tell her, honey," he said. "And you're baby bump is becoming more obvious, you realize you can't hide it for much longer, right? And I'm sure Leslie would rather hear it from you that you're pregnant, and not from your baby bump." I sighed again.  
"Fine, I guess I'll go have breakfast with her," I said, sitting up. Ron smiled.  
"Well you better hurry since you said you would be there at eight, and it's almost eight now," he said. I finally got up and looked in the mirror. I groaned.  
"Leslie won't care if you don't shower this morning," Ron said as I shuffled past him. He was still laying in bed. I shot him a look and he knew to stop talking.  
I threw on a baggy shirt (as I had been wearing for the past couple of weeks) and a pair of sweats and ran a comb through my hair. I figured that Leslie wouldn't care what I looked like, so I kissed Ron goodbye and hurried out the door.  
It had been a little over two months since I told Ron that I was pregnant. We had kept everything about us a secret for three whole months, which was really surprising to me. Ron had practically moved in with me, and I didn't mind.  
I hurried over to Leslie's house. When I told her I had something to tell her, she had offered to make breakfast, which was something a pregnant lady never misses out on: food prepared for them.  
"Ann!" Leslie opened the door as soon as I rang the doorbell. She hugged me.  
"Leslie! Sorry, I overslept," I said casually.  
I followed Leslie into her kitchen. Ben was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop.  
"Good morning Ann," he said as he stood up.  
"Hey Ben," I said. He picked up his laptop.  
"I'll leave you two to your girl talk," he said as he walked out.  
"Sorry, I told him to leave sooner but obviously he didn't," Leslie said as she handed me a plate. We both got our waffles and sat down at the table. "So what's up?"  
"Well," I said with a pause, not really sure how to tell her. "You have a right to hate me after I tell you this, okay?"  
"I'm like, a hundred percent sure I won't hate you, Ann," Leslie said. I smiled at that statement, since it was very similar to what Ron had told me.  
"Well, Les, I'm pregnant," I said as she gasped.  
"Really?" She asked as I nodded. "Who's is it? It's not Tom's, is it?" I shook my head.  
"You do realize Tom and I broke up almost a year ago, right?" I asked as Leslie shrugged. I was still a little scared to tell her about Ron.  
"Is it somebody I know?" She asked, obviously anxious to find out. I nodded.  
"Look, Les, don't freak out when I tell you, okay?" I said. She nodded. "It's um... It's Ron's," I said, getting quieter with each word. Leslie's jaw dropped.  
"No. Way. You slept with Ron?!" Leslie asked, obviously trying to understand what I had just told her. I nodded. "You have some explaining to do." I laughed.  
"So you want to hear the whole story?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay, well remember when you and Ben went to Indianapolis for a week?" She nodded again. "Well the whole parks department went out for drinks one night, and I ended up talking to Ron. Nothing happened, so I went to leave. When I was walking to my car, Ron came after me and kissed me. We ended up at my house," I said with a pause, letting Leslie take in what I was saying. "The next morning Ron admitted that he had feelings for me, but it was all happening so fast that I didn't know how I felt. That's when I avoided him for a whole month, remember that?" Leslie laughed.  
"So that's why you avoided him, I was so confused by that," she said. "So does he know?"  
"Wait Les, let me finish the story," I said as she nodded. "So I knew I liked him, I was just a little scared to admit that. But then a month after we, um, did it, I woke up throwing up. I realized that I had missed a period, so I decided to take a pregnancy test. When it told me I was pregnant I didn't want to believe it. I even ran tests on myself when everybody was at lunch at the hospital. A week after I found out, I told Ron that I had feelings for him too. We went out to dinner and ended up at his cabin. That's when I realized I loved him." Leslie squealed. "Well he told me that I was the first person he had ever loved, and I felt so guilty that I still hadn't told him, so I told him and he seriously spent all night outside. I went and found him the next morning, and he told me that he would be there for me and the baby," I said.  
"Are we sure we're talking about the same Ron here?" Leslie asked. I laughed as I nodded.  
"I'm positive," I said. "I feel bad that I waited this long to tell you about this, but Ron made me come here this morning and tell you. He wanted you to find out from me and not my baby bump."  
"Well even though you waited three months to tell me about this, I'm so excited for you!" Leslie said with a smile. "So have you told anybody else?" I shook my head.  
"I don't really want to tell anyone else," I said as Ben walked into the kitchen. Leslie shot him a look, but he still went for the waffles sitting on the counter. "Here, I'll tell Ben," I said.  
"Sit down and eat," Leslie told Ben as she motioned toward the empty chair next to us.  
"So what are we talking about?" He asked.  
"Ann," Leslie answered simply.  
"I'm pregnant," I said. Every time I said that statement outloud, I gained a little more confidence.  
"Wow, congrats Ann," Ben said. "Who's the father?"  
"Um, Ron," I said. Ben stopped eating.  
"Ron Swanson?" he asked. I nodded as I smiled.  
"Yeah, it's a long story," I said simply. My phone vibrated. It was a text from Ron.  
"Did you tell her yet?" the text read. I laughed.  
"I don't think Ron believed that I was going to tell you today," I said, showing the text to Leslie. She took the phone out of my hand and called Ron. She put the phone on speaker and set it in the middle of the table.  
"Hey honey, did you tell her?" he asked, answering after the first ring. I opened my mouth to answer, but Leslie cut me off.  
"Ron! Why didn't you ever tell me that you liked Ann?" Leslie asked. I glanced over at Ben. He just laughed.  
"Oh, hi Leslie," Ron said, ignoring her question.  
"Hi honey," I said, letting him know that I was there too. "Leslie put you on speaker phone. "Ben is here too," I added.  
"Hey Ron," Ben said.  
"Well I'm just going to assume that you told both of them," Ron said. I laughed.  
"I'm still waiting for an answer, Ron," Leslie said. "Why didn't you tell me that you liked Ann?"  
"I'm not one to express my feelings, Leslie. You know that," he said with a pause. "Why on earth would I have told you that I liked Ann? We both know that you would have told her."  
"I guess you've got a point there," Leslie said.  
Leslie talked to Ron for a few more minutes before I turned off the speaker phone.  
"Okay, I turned off the speakerphone," I said.  
"Can you just make sure they know not to mention this to anyone else?" Ron asked.  
"Of course. It's your job to tell everyone else," I said. He chuckled.  
"Yeah right. Anyways, you have fun with Leslie, okay? I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," I said hanging up. "Ron wants to make sure that you two don't mention this to anybody else."  
"Oh don't worry, we won't," Leslie said, still smiling. "I still can't believe that you're pregnant with Ron's baby." I laughed.  
"Yeah, it's a little difficult for me to understand too," I said. "But I'm used to it now."  
The three of us talked for a while, until Leslie's phone went off.  
"Damnit, the raccoons are apparently living on the bench in the smallest park, and I need to go out there and check it out," Leslie said, standing up. I followed her to the door.  
"I'll talk to you later Leslie, okay?" i said as she hugged me again.  
"Of course," she said as she grabbed her purse. "Here, let me walk you out to your car." She gave Ben a quick kiss before walking out with me.  
"I'm glad you know everything now, Les," I said as she nodded in agreement.  
"Me too," she said as I got into my car.  
I drove home thinking about how we had a lot more people to tell. Of course, there weren't many others to tell the whole story to, but it was still a lot of people. And what would happen once Tammy two found out? I'm practically dead meat then.  
"Hey," I said, sitting down next to Ron on the couch.  
"So how'd it go?" he asked, turning off the television. I shrugged.  
"Well she was definitely surprised. But she was happy for us," I said as Ron sighed of relief. "I told Ben too, since I knew that Leslie would tell him."  
"So now we have to tell everyone else," Ron said. I nodded. "We should probably tell Chris next." I sighed.  
"Do we have to tell him?" I asked as Ron nodded. "We both know that he still has feelings for me."  
"Well maybe if he knows about us he'll stop asking you out," Ron said. "We'll tell him on Monday." I groaned.  
"You can just tell him by yourself, it'll probably go better if I'm not there," I said. Ron smiled as he put his arm around me.  
"Yeah, you're not getting out of this," he said as I groaned again. "Maybe you should just tell him by yourself."  
"What? No, I'm not going to be alone with Chris!" I said, moving away from Ron.  
"He'll be nicer if it was just you telling him, especially since we both know that he would kill to go out with you again," Ron said. I sighed, not wanting to admit that he made a decent point. Chris was probably going to hate Ron after he finds out.  
"Fine, I'll tell him," I mumbled as Ron smiled. "Only on one condition, you tell the parks department."  
"Fine," he said. I smiled, moved back over next to him.

* * *

Monday morning approached way too quickly, and I didn't get much sleep because I was worried about telling Chris.

"Maybe I'll just stay home today," I mumbled, not wanting to get out of bed.

"You'll still have to tell Chris tomorrow," Ron said as he sat down next to me. He had already showered, and I knew that I was going to have to hurry. I sighed as I rolled out of bed and into the shower.  
Once we were walking down the hallway in city hall, Ron stopped me.  
"Just go tell Chris now. I don't want you to have to stress about telling him anymore. If you need me, text me, okay?" He asked as he looked around. The hallway was empty so he pulled me into a hug. "Just come to my office afterwards okay?" I nodded.  
"Here goes nothing," I mumbled as I walked into Chris' office.  
"Good morning Ann! What's up?" Chris asked, smiling like always.  
"Look Chris, we need to talk," I said, taking the seat in front of his desk. I waited for him to sit down across from me before I continued. "See, Chris, I'm um, I'm pregnant," I said, not looking up at him.  
"Wow Ann, that is incredible news!" Chris said. I was surprised that he was still so cheery. "So who's the father?"  
"That's the thing. I'm allowed to date someone if they're in a different department, correct?" I asked, trying to drag out not telling him. Chris sighed.  
"Is Tom the father?" he asked softly. I shook my head.  
"Tom and I broke up a year ago," I said, confused. "Leslie asked me the same thing."  
"Well who else is there for you to date? Ron?" Chris laughed. He stopped once he realized my expression. "Wait, you and Ron?" I nodded. "Wow, okay," Chris said, obviously trying to understand what I had just told him. "Well, congratulations."  
"Thanks, Chris," I said with a sigh. "I know you still have feelings for me, and you probably hate me, but as my boss I felt like you should know about everything."  
Chris didn't say anything as I walked out. Instead of going to Ron's office like I had perviously promised, I walked all the way outside. As soon as I had made it outside, I broke down. I don't know if it was the hormones, the stress, or the way Chris was acting, but as soon as I was alone, I started to cry.  
I walked around to the side of the building, and sat down in the grass. I had my back against the building.  
I cried for a good ten minutes, alone. I jumped when Ron walked around the corner and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and didn't say anything.  
"What happened?" He asked, breaking the silence. I shrugged.  
"You're going to think I'm stupid for sitting here," I said quietly, not making eye contact with him. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I just told Chris and as soon as I walked out of his office I knew that I was going to lose it so I came here."  
"You're just stressed, honey," he said gently. I figured that this was probably just a mixture of me being stressed and the pregnancy hormones. "There's nothing to stress over." I sighed.  
"What if we get fired?" I asked softly.  
"We both know that Leslie won't let that happen," Ron said. I smiled at that statement, knowing that he was right. "And if we're fired, we're fired. You could just go back to working full time at the hospital, and I could find another job too. But Chris isn't going to fire us."  
I had finally stopped crying.  
"I love you, Ron," I said softly, knowing that I looked like a mess now. He smiled.  
"I love you too, Ann," he said. I leaned over and kissed him.  
"I have another question," I said. "How did you know that I was here?"  
"I saw you walk past the parks department and I figured that you were going outside," Ron said with a pause. "I figured you wanted to be alone since you didn't come to my office, so I gave you some time before I started looking for you."  
"We should probably go back to work," I said, after we sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron nodded.  
"Just take it easy and don't stress out, okay?" Ron said, helping me up. "Do you want me to tell everyone else?" he asked once we were walking down the hall. I nodded.  
"You might as well get it over with," I said.  
"Do you want to be there when I tell them?" he asked. I sighed. Originally, I didn't want to be near them (especially Tom) when Ron told them. But now I kinda wanted to be there. But, I hadn't even started on my work for the day. I finally nodded, wanting to spend as much time as I could with Ron. "Then let's get this over with," he said. I followed him into the parks department.  
"I just wanted to say something," Ron said,leaning against the doorway to his office. I gladly sat down at the table. "I just wanted everyone to know that Ann and I are together, and she's pregnant." I smiled when he said that. It all seemed more real when he said it.  
"Wow congrats guys!" Jerry said. Everybody just ignored Jerry, like always.  
"We just figured that it was time everyone knew," I said. Ron's phone rang, and for once, I think he was actually happy answer so he would have an excuse to leave the conversation. He motioned for me to follow him into his office.  
"Hello?" Ron said, answering the phone. His expression changed once he realized who was on the phone. "You are a bitch, and I suggest that you stay away from her." Once Ron said that, I knew who had called him.  
It was Tammy two.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Ron as he hung up the phone and sighed. I didn't say anything, instead, I waited for him to say something. I think he could tell I was scared though.  
"Don't worry, honey, nothing is going to happen," Ron said, sitting down next to me on the bench. I sighed.  
"That was my biggest fear," I said quietly, after sitting in silence for a few minutes. "I figured everybody else might be surprised, but I didn't know how she was going to react. Honestly, I was just hoping that she would never find out."  
"Well stay away from her," he said. "She might try to talk to you or something, but just ignore her, and it'll all pass. Once she realizes that you're not affected by her, she'll find someone else to torture."  
"I guess I should probably do some actual work today," I said after we sat in silence for a few minutes. Ron shrugged.  
"I never do work, so it'll be okay if you don't work for a day," He said. I smiled for the first time today.  
"Well, I am unlike you, and I actually want to do my job, and I have to turn in a report I have yet to start by this afternoon," I said, standing up.  
"You better take it easy," he said. I gave him a look before walking out.  
I finally made it to my office, and I sighed when I realized how much work I had to do. I had a shift at the hospital at three, so I had to hurry.  
"Here," I looked up to see Tom standing in front of my desk. He had just set a salad on top of my work.  
"Thanks," I said with a small smile. I was hungry, and I had actually been craving salads.  
"So," Tom said, pulling the other chair up to my desk. He had a salad for himself, too.  
"What do you want?" I asked, a little confused at how he was acting. Yes, there was a time over a year ago when we had dated, but that was a very brief time.  
"It's not mine, is it?" he asked quietly, dropping his voice an octave. I sighed.  
"Can anybody do math here? Tom, you and I broke up almost a year ago, it's impossible that it would be yours," I said. "Leslie and Chris asked the same thing."  
"Well I just wanted to make sure," he said. "So you really had sex with Ron." I nodded.  
"It seems to be that way," I said. He made a face. "What? You can't imagine Ron and I together, can you?" He shook his head.  
"How long have you two been together?" Tom asked.  
"Three months," I asked. His jaw dropped.  
"So you two have been sneaking around for three months and I'm just now finding this out?" he asked as I shrugged.  
"I don't usually come and tell you everything. I didn't even tell Leslie until this past weekend," I said. "Ron and I had decided to keep it a secret for a while. We probably would've kept it a secret longer, but we figured since I'm starting to show we had to tell."  
"Well I figured you'd want something to eat," Tom said, standing up after a few minutes. He motioned to the now empty container in front of me. "And obviously the baby was hungry." I smiled.  
"Thank you for lunch, Tom," I said. "And also, you and Leslie need to take some math classes!" I said as he walked out of my office. Stewart, who I had to share my office with, walked back into the room, obviously glad to see that Tom was gone.  
I worked nonstop until 2:30, since I had to leave to get to the hospital by three.  
"You do realize that we only took one vehicle today, right?" Ron asked me once I got to my car. He was leaning against my car and he had my keys in his hand. I sighed.  
"I have to be at the hospital in twenty minutes," I said. "I can't believe I forgot that I was working both jobs today."  
"Well you're in luck, because I have some free time so I'll be nice enough to drive you to the hospital," he said. I smiled as we got into my car.  
"You always have free time, don't you?" I asked as he shrugged.  
"I seem to have some time between not doing work and listening to Leslie," he said. I giggled.  
"Well I'm glad to know that you're working hard," I said sarcastically as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. "So I get off at eight, do you think you could pick me up then?" I asked, a little guilty that Ron was going to have to come back to the hospital.  
"Of course," he said. I smiled.  
"Thank you," I said simply, leaning over and kissing him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too," Ron said. "You probably want to get inside." I nodded as I noticed the time.  
I hurried into the hospital, and I clocked in with a minute to spare.  
Luckily, the hospital was pretty busy, so the time went by quickly. My favorite patients to work with now were the the pregnant ones. It was always interesting to see what was to come in my pregnancy.  
When the clock hit eight, I was exhausted. I had to finish up with a patient before I could go, and my phone had died (great move, I know) so I was just hoping that Ron would understand.  
"Hey," I jumped at the voice behind me. It was Ron. I smiled.  
"Hey honey, how did you know where to find me?" I asked, a little surprised that he came inside to find me.  
"I asked the receptionist. I think she seemed a little reluctant to send me back, but she did," he said.  
"I'll be ready to go in a minute, I just have to go and give a patient their medicine," I said as he nodded.  
I hurried and gave the medicine to the patient. See, I had avoided telling my coworkers at the hospital about Ron and me being pregnant, so I was just hoping that we could get out of there without anyone noticing. Of course I was wrong.  
"Ann! Who is this?" Sarah asked me, motioning to Ron. Ron could tell that I didn't want to tell her about us.  
"I work with Ann at City Hall. Her car broke down so I offered her a ride," Ron said. I nodded in agreement, hoping that she would fall for it. She did.  
We walked out to the car in silence. Once we were outside, I hugged Ron.  
"Today has not been a good day," I mumbled into his coat. "Thank you for the cover-up in there."  
"Why didn't you want her to know?" Ron asked, obviously interested.  
"Well once I tell them that I'm pregnant I'm not going to be allowed to do everything I do, and I don't want that," I said once we were in the car. He nodded in understanding.  
"Well you'll have to tell them eventually," Ron said as I shrugged.  
"I know, but I think I might just wait until I can't hide it anymore," I said. Luckily for me we were finally home.  
I kicked off my shoes and went straight to bed and laid down.  
"It's not even nine yet," Ron said, sitting down next to me.  
"Well the sooner I go to sleep the sooner tomorrow will be here," I said. "I just want today to be over with." Ron moved closer to me. I eventually gave in and laid my head on his chest.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked. I felt a little better just at those words, because I knew that Ron wasn't always one to talk about stuff.  
"Well now everybody knows that I'm pregnant so they're going to treat me differently. And I am too wimpy to tell my coworkers at the hospital, and I don't feel good and nobody can do math so Tom thought it was his, and on top of everything, I feel like I weigh an extra fifty pounds and I look like a whale," I said with a sigh.  
"They won't treat you that differently," he said after we sat in silence for a few minutes. "And you can just wait to tell everyone at the hospital, they'll understand why you waited so long to tell them. And Tom is an idiot, I'm not surprised that he can't do math," he paused. "And you're beautiful, Ann, and you definitely don't look like a whale." I smiled.  
"Well it's so easy for you to solve my problems," I said as he smiled. I leaned over and kissed him. I ruined the moment when I yawned.  
"I guess since you really are tired, you should probably go to sleep," Ron said as I nodded, suddenly exhausted. I curled up, still with my head on his chest.  
"I love you,Ron," I mumbled as I fell asleep.

I overslept the next morning, which was bad because I had a doctors appointment. Ron, of course, was trying nicely to wake me up, but he wasn't having any success. I groaned when I finally realized how much time I had.  
"Ann, honey, you have to get up," Ron said gently. "We have to be at the doctors in an hour." I sighed as I finally rolled out of bed.  
I hurried into the shower. I ran a brush through my hair and threw on the first outfit I saw. I knew I looked like crap, but at the moment I didn't care.  
"I made breakfast," Ron said when I walked into the kitchen. I smiled as I leaned up and kissed him.  
We ate breakfast quickly, and then we were out the door. I was a little scared to go to the doctors today because supposedly we were going to find out the sex of our baby. I didn't really think about this before, but now that it's here I'm totally stressing over it.  
"Good morning, Ann," Doctor Jones said as he walked into the room. "And who's this?" he asked, looking at Ron.  
"Ron Swanson," Ron said simply.  
"Okay, well, today we're going to do an ultrasound and we'll see if we can tell the sex of the baby. You do want to know, correct?" he asked as I nodded. "Okay, then let me get this machine going and we can get this show on the road!"  
Doctor Jones put the cold gel on my stomach, and started moving the ultrasound probe around. He worked in silence for a few minutes.  
"Okay, well your baby is perfectly healthy," he said with a pause. "And it looks like you're having a girl! Congratulations!" I beamed at that statement. My little baby was a girl. I looked over at Ron, and he was smiling too. "So let me write this down, and I'll see you back here in about a month," Doctor Jones said, bringing me back to reality.  
Once Ron and I were walking towards the car, he stopped me.  
"I'm happy that we're having a girl, because then she'll turn out just like you," he said. I smiled.  
"She'll probably be her daddy's girl though," I said. Ron smiled as he kissed me.  
"Well whatever she is, she'll be perfect," he said as I nodded in agreement.  
"I love you," I said, kissing him again.  
"I love you too, Ann," he said as I smiled.  
We rode to City Hall in silence. When we got there, I followed Ron to the parks department.  
"I'm going to tell Leslie," I said when he gave me a confused look. He nodded and walked into his office. I walked into Leslie's.  
"Can Leslie and I have like, five minutes alone?" I asked Tom. He nodded.  
"I'll just go talk to Jerry or something," he said sarcastically as he walked out. I rolled his chair over so I was sitting across from Leslie.  
"So?" She asked. I had told her that I was going to find out the sex of my baby, and I promised to tell her as soon as I found out.  
"It's a girl!" I said, excitedly. Leslie squealed.  
"Yay! Now we have to go shopping for her," she said as I nodded. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?" I shrugged.  
"Not really. I mean, I have a few names I like but I haven't really considered any of them yet. Plus I have to discuss it with Ron," I said.  
"Well I still can't believe that you have a baby girl growing inside of you," Leslie said. I nodded, knowing that sometimes it was weird for me to think about. "So have you and Ron discussed anything about marriage yet?" she asked as I shook my head.  
"I'm not going to be the first one to mention it, plus we've only been together for almost four months," I said with a pause. "That's really not that much time."  
"Well its obvious how happy you two are together, and I think you should get married," she said. I smiled as I thought about what she said. I did want to marry Ron, and if he asked me today, I would definitely say yes. "I could casually mention it to him," Leslie said.  
"If you did, you have to make sure you don't mention that I ever even discussed this with you. Maybe just stick to those lines you just told me. How you think we're so perfect together," I said as she smiled.  
"Of course, of course!" she said. I could tell that I probably made the wrong decision telling Leslie to go talk to Ron, but I figured she might as well try.  
"Look, Leslie, I would love to stay and talk, but I really need to get to my work, so just text me or something, okay?" I said as I stood up. I stood up too quickly and I for very lightheaded, so I sat back down. "Well I'll get to my work in a second."  
"Are you okay?" Leslie asked as I nodded.  
"I just realized that I haven't really eaten anything today, since what I did eat, morning sickness got rid of for me," I said, taking deep breaths. Leslie opened one of her desk drawers and held out a banana to me. I smiled. "Thank you, Leslie." I graciously started eating the banana.  
"Well I didn't want you passing out in my office, especially since you're the person I would call if anyone else passed out, since you're the greatest nurse ever," Leslie said. I laughed.  
"Well thank you, but if I passed out you just wait it out a few minutes, at least before you call 911, deal?" I asked as she nodded. I finished eating the banana and slowly stood up. "So I'll talk to you later?"  
"Of course," Leslie said as I walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I was finally five months pregnant. The morning sickness was gone, and I was actually becoming comfortable with being pregnant.  
"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked. I nodded. Ron and I were going to spend the weekend at his cabin. He promised that he would teach me how to fish, which is something I don't think I'll ever be able to do, but he wants to teach me and I can't say no to that.  
"What do you think we should name her?" I asked casually on the drive over to the cabin. Ron shrugged.  
"What names did you have in mind?" he asked me.  
"I really like the name Emma," I said softly, hoping Ron would agree.  
"Maybe something like Emma May," he said as I smiled. I nodded.  
"That's perfect! I've always loved the name Emma," I said as we pulled up to the cabin.  
"Then it's settled. She'll be named Emma May, and she'll be perfect," he said as I smiled.  
"Of course she'll be perfect " I said when we got out of the car. We took our bags inside. I put away all of the food we had brought before I realized how tired I was. It wasn't even lunchtime and I was exhausted. I sighed as I plopped down on the couch next to Ron.  
"Why don't you go fishing?" I suggested, knowing that he would go. "Maybe I'll join you later, but I am seriously so tired," I said as he smiled.  
"Okay, you sleep and I'll go fish," he said as I nodded. He waited a second, I guess to make sure that I was really okay with it before he got up, kissed my forehead, and walked out. I was too lazy to get up from the couch, so I pulled the blanket off of the chair next to the couch and fell asleep instantly.  
I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up when I heard a car coming down the gravel road. I was confused, since there was only the cabin down here, and I knew that Ron was still fishing. So I got up to investigate.  
"Oh, hi Ann! I'm so glad to see you!" my eyes grew wide when I realized who had said that. It was Tammy Two.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked confused, crossing my arms across my chest. She obnoxiously laughed.  
"Oh, silly, silly Ann. I'm here to see you!" she said, walking up on the porch and standing in front of me. "And of course, I'm here to see Ron."  
"What do you really want?" I asked, blocking the doorway. She laughed again.  
"I just wanted to see how you're doing," she said. I didn't move. "I know that isn't Ron's baby," she said, dropping her voice an octave. My jaw dropped.  
"That's not true," I said. She laughed. "It's definitely not anybody else's," I said, still a little confounded that she was even here. How did she know where the cabin was?  
"Well when Ron finds out that it isn't his baby, he's going to leave you and you'll be all alone again," she said with a smirk. "Now, let's get you inside, we don't want you to hurt your baby." she pushed me inside.  
"Look, I know that you're here to ruin my life, but I don't give a damn. I just want you to leave, okay? Because you're trying to make me sound like a liar, which I am not!" I said, getting louder with each sentence.  
She pushed me into the hall closet, and somehow she locked the door.  
"Ron was always right. You're the biggest bitch I've ever met!" I yelled through the door. I knew there was no point in yelling because she had already left to go try to persuade Ron. I sat down in the middle of the closet and began to cry. Why was this happening to me? I knew that Tammy Two was crazy, but I didn't know that she was this crazy.  
I sat there, crying for a while. I was really pissed at myself, because I had left my phone in my purse, so I couldn't even call or text Ron for help.  
After I sat there forever, I finally heard the door open.  
"Ann?" Ron called out, obviously pissed.  
"In here!" I yelled. I could hear the footsteps outside in the hall.  
"You can't get in there without the key," Tammy said. I groaned, since I had hoped that he had gotten her to leave.  
"Give me the key," Ron said, angrily. I was surprised, since I had never heard Ron get so angry before.  
"Come on, Ron. We both know that you don't love her. You love me, remember?" she said. I knew what was happening next, and it honestly broke my heart to think about it. She had kissed him. "Look, I'll give you the key on two conditions: you admit that you want me over her and we go have a little fun while she's still in the closet."  
"Just give me the damn key," Ron said, ignoring what she had just said.  
"I guess you leave me no choice," she said. I could tell that she had pushed up against the wall, and was kissing him again.  
"Tammy! Stop it!" I could hear Ron's protests, but they were pointless. She knew what she was doing, and I started to cry when Ron stopped protesting.  
I fell asleep in the closet an hour later.  
I woke up in the middle of the night, desperately needing to pee. I stood up and tried the doorknob again, and surprisingly it was unlocked. I hurried to the bathroom.  
After I used the bathroom, I quietly walked into the bedroom. And there they were. She was wrapped up in his arms, and I could feel the tears coming as I hurried out of the room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack since I was hungry, and then I went outside.  
I walked all the way to the creek, stopping when I finally found the tree stump that Ron was sitting on when I had found him out there. I sighed as I realized what this truly meant. She was right. He didn't really want me. He wanted her, and that's what he got.  
I cried for awhile, until I fell back asleep. I woke up as soon as the sun came out. I had taken two granola bars with me, so I ate the second one when I woke up. I finally pulled my phone out of my pocket (I had grabbed it on my way out) and called Leslie.  
"Good morning Ann!" Leslie said energetically, like always.  
"Can you come pick me up?" I asked.  
"Of course! What's wrong?" she asked. I could tell that she was getting her keys and purse and going out the door.  
"Tammy Two showed up. Long story short, Ron and I are not on good terms right now," I said. I could feel the tears forming again, which I was surprised by, since I didn't think I really had any tears left.  
"Oh Ann," was all that Leslie said. I didn't respond, knowing that I would start bawling if I didn't. "I'll be there soon, okay?" she said softly.  
"Okay," I mumbled as I began to cry again. I hung up and let the tears fall freely.  
"Ann," I jumped at the voice behind me, and I was very glad to see that it was only Leslie. She held out her arms. I gladly got up and hugged her.  
"He hates me," I mumbled as she shook her head.  
"He does not hate you, beautiful Ann. I've never seen him so loving and caring until you two got together. It's so obvious that he loves you," Leslie said as I sighed.  
"Well I don't even care anymore. Can we just go home?" I asked quietly as Leslie nodded.  
We walked in silence back to Leslie's car. I was a little better when I saw that Tammy's car was gone, but I still hurried into Leslie's car before Ron knew we were out there.  
We rode in silence back to my house. I was so thankful for Leslie at the moment, because she knew that I would talk when I wanted to, so she didn't push it.  
I finally said something once we had pulled into my driveway.  
"Please come inside," I asked Leslie as she nodded. All I really had with me was my phone, but Leslie had her key to my house handy, which was good. I locked the door behind us and walked over to my couch.  
"So what happened?" Leslie asked. I sighed, as I began to explain the situation. By the end of the story, I was crying again. Leslie pulled me into a hug.  
"Everything is going to be okay, Ann," she said as I shook my head.  
"He cheated on me, Leslie. I can't live with that. What am I supposed to do now? Emma can't grow up fatherless," I said. Leslie's face lit up when I mentioned Emma.  
"So you decided on Emma?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Sorry, I would've told you sooner, but this hasn't been my weekend," I said as Leslie shrugged.  
"I'm just happy that you decided on a name for her," she said with a small smile.  
Leslie and I talked and talked for hours, until there was a knock on my door. We both knew who it was.  
"I don't want to ever see him again," I said, refusing to open the door. Leslie sighed.  
"At least give him a chance, Ann," she said as she stood up and opened the door. "I'll see ya later, Ann! Call me if you need me," Leslie said as she walked out. I sighed, ignoring Ron's presence.  
"You have a right to hate me," he said as he sat down in the chair next to my couch. I didn't say anything. "She's such a bitch, Ann. I can't stand her. I never thought that she would try anything like that."  
"Well she did," I said coldly. Ron sighed.  
"Listen, Ann, I never should've done that last night. I should've just pinned her down and gotten the key. But she wouldn't let me move, and she took control. I couldn't tell her to stop after a few minutes because she had covered my mouth. I hated every single minute of last night, Ann. And the worst part was knowing that you were going to hate me. I heard you go outside, but I didn't follow because I knew you weren't ready to talk. This is probably still too soon, but I can' have you angry at me, Ann, because I love you," he said. I sighed.  
"Did you believe her?" I asked after we sat in a few minutes of silence. He shook his head.  
"Trust me, Ann, I know Emma's mine,and I already love her so much. I don't want this to happen, Ann. And I never want anything like this to happen once she's born," he said. I sighed, not sure what to say. "I'm sure Tammy Two will be back, but if she is, I'll get her away, without using sex."  
"I don't know what to say, Ron. How do I know that you really love me? Obviously I didn't matter much to you last night," I said. When I said those words, I could tell that they hurt Ron, but I was so heartbroken at the moment I didn't care.  
"Look, Ann, I really do love you. I love Emma too, and I'm going to prove all of this to you, okay?" he said as he stood up. He pulled something out of his pocket, and then I realized what he was doing. He got down on one knee. "I know that you hate me right now, and I know I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I love you Ann. You always know what to say, and you always make things perfect. Remember that night we went to the bar with the parks department? I only had a good time because you were there. You made it worth going. You're not worth losing. And last night made me realize how much I really love you. So what I'm trying to ask is, will you marry me, Ann?" I grew wide-eyed at that question, not really sure how to respond. I knew that I was supposed to be angry at him, but I love him. And I had wanted us to get engaged for the past couples of months now. I finally nodded.  
"Of course Ron. I love you, too. I honestly think that we should just erase last night from our memories, okay? And then let's go eat to celebrate, because I am starving," I said, crying again. The only difference was that these were happy tears, and as I leaned up and kissed him, I knew that last night would easily be forgotten.  
"Can we go eat now?" I asked as Ron smiled.  
"I know someone who can make a killer steak and all of the ingredients are already at the cabin," he said with a pause. "Unless you just want to get something," he added quickly. I shook my head.  
"Let's just go back to the cabin," I said as he nodded. He helped me up and I leaned up and kissed him.  
On the car ride over to the cabin, I sent Leslie a picture of my ring. She sent me a text telling me to call her, but I ignored it. I didn't want to ruin the evening.  
"This looks amazing," I said as Ron led me into the dining room. He had insisted on making dinner alone, so I took a shower while he cooked.  
"I just wanted to make it up to you, Ann," he said as we started eating. The food was perfect, which just added onto our perfect evening.  
"Put your hand here," I said, guiding Ron's hand on my stomach. We were sitting on the couch after cleaning the kitchen after our dinner. "Do you feel her kicking now?" I asked as he nodded, obviously so fascinated and so in love with Emma. I smiled as I kissed him. I knew that Tammy Two would come back eventually, but this time I knew that Ron would get rid of her.  
As I curled up next to Ron in bed that night, I realized how lucky Emma was. She has two parents who love each other and love her even more.  
"Ron," I mumbled into the darkness.  
"What, honey?" he asked softly.  
"We're going to spoil Emma, right?" I asked sleepily. Ron chuckled.  
"Of course," he said. "We'll probably spoil her too much."  
"Good," I mumbled as I fell asleep.


End file.
